


Hero

by LienaYongFa



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Len thinking about Mick, Marooned aftermath, set after LoT 1X07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LienaYongFa/pseuds/LienaYongFa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble of Len thinking about Mick in the aftermath of Marooned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

Leonard Snart stared aimlessly out of a window in a secluded corner of the Waverider.  His mind was so consumed with thoughts of his partner (for he could think of little else) that he didn’t realize he was literally holding himself together, not a position he’d want the rest of the crew to find him in.  Leonard just frowned as he realized he should probably start thinking of Mick as his former partner. 

His mind went over their last encounter yet again.  Captain Cold hadn’t exactly lived up to his name.  Even now, Leonard cursed himself for how hard he had to struggle to keep from crying.  He’d been off his game that whole week Mick was angry with him for taking him out of 2046.

There was more to it than that, but Leonard couldn’t bring himself to face it just then.  Instead, he thought back to when this whole adventure started.  Mick hadn’t wanted to go, but he went along for him.

_You want me in, I’m in.  But I’m not gonna be anyone’s hero._

Leonard had smirked at that.  He knew he could convince him.  The possibility of leaving without Mick Rory never crossed his mind.  Looking back to what his former partner said, Leonard sighed deeply.  Neither of them had given it much thought at the time.  All that mattered was that he had persuaded him.  Now, though…

_Closest I ever came to dying was, uh… the day I met Mick._

He still couldn’t believe he’d confessed this to anyone, but given the situation, what did it matter at that point?  He remembered the kid with the shiv, remembered just knowing he was going to die at fourteen, and remembered the exact moment Mick came to his rescue.

_He’s been standing up for me ever since._

Leonard had always felt safe when Mick was around, had always trusted him since that day.  He cursed himself as he felt tears welling up in his eyes again.

_I’m not gonna be anyone’s hero._

Leonard closed his eyes.  _You already were._


End file.
